1947
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: After so many years of building myself up from nothing and raising a strong nation, strong peoples, and defending those I cared about, raising my brother, I was gone with just a single sentence. Dissolution fic, Prussia's POV


Vent-fic about the dissolution of the State of Prussia on Feb. 25th, 1947. Gilbert's POV. Pairings are mentioned, but it doesn't revolve around them; pairings mentioned are Prumano (Prussia/Romano) and UsUk

* * *

"_The core of Germany is Prussia. There is the source of the recurring pestilence_," Winston Churchill to British Parliament, September 21st, 1943

* * *

_The Prussian State, which from early days has been a bearer or militarism and reaction in Germany, has de facto ceased to exist._

_Guided by the interests of preservation of peace and security of peoples, and with the desire to assure further reconstruction of the political life of Germany on a democratic basis, the Control Council enacts as follows:_

_ARTICLE I_

_The Prussian State together with its central government and all its agencies is abolished._

_Law no. 46 of the Allied Control Council, 1947_

* * *

I didn't believe it.

I didn't believe it, simply because it couldn't be true.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening to me.

But then the smug bastard continued talking. He thought because his side had won the war, he could just roll in and do whatever he wanted. He isn't even part of Europe; he's the youngest nation in this room. He has no right here, he has no right.

"…the Control Council enacts as follows," America read, his voice steady and calm, as if he didn't realise what he was reading. "Article I; The Prussian State, together with its central government and all its agencies," he paused for a moment and I just stood there, face blank, staring at him. Light glinted on his clear glasses as he glanced at me, before returning to the paper in front of him. "…is abolished,"

His voice was calm. His voice was emotionless. It was as if he was reading some fiction story, some book that he's read many times over and enjoys. He has no right being here, he has no right reading that, he has no right to …

"…So what happens to me?" I asked in a voice that sounded cold, distant and foreign. It didn't sound like me at all. I sounded almost scared.

America looked at me from the desk he was sitting behind. The documents at this point had been laid back on the wooden surface in front of him, and he regarded me with a look of near confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I am a nation. We are all nations. We all survive off our land and our people," I looked at him as I spoke. The blank, empty feeling inside me was disappearing. It was being replaced with a burning feeling in my chest. It hurt a lot. My heart was racing and my breath was shortening. My hands were drawn into tight fists to try and calm the shaking that had taken me over. My legs were trembling; I could barely stand up anymore. But this wasn't a reaction to being dissolved, that hadn't started yet. This was nervousness.

This was fear.

"If I don't have land," I continued, my voice trembling as much as the rest of me. The burning sensation disappeared and I was overcome with icy cold. "Where will I go? What will happen to me?"

There was no response. America's expression morphed into one of realisation and confusion. He glanced at the nation sitting next to him, looking for an answer. I followed America's eyes and looked at the nation, the object of America's affection.

He was just sitting there, looking down at the table. I couldn't see his emerald eyes for the curtain of blonde hair that was blocking his face from view. When he looked up at America, however, I didn't see any sort of emotion on his face. He was blank, he was empty.

I thought you were my friend, Arthur.

And yet there you sit, dealing me my death sentence.

"I'm going to die,"

America and the other nations looked at me as my voice, icy and cold, cut through the silent room. It echoed, but I couldn't tell if that was my imagination or not.

After so many years of building myself up from nothing and raising a strong nation, strong peoples, and defending those I cared about, raising my brother, I was gone with just a single sentence.

_The Prussian State…is abolished_

"If that's all you want with me," I spat, anger filling my head and the burning feeling back, spreading across my body. I glared at America first, displaying my emotions through my crimson eyes. "I'll be going," I turned my glare to England before turning and beginning to walk away. Nobody stopped me.

The sound of my boots against the cold marble floor echoed throughout the room, until I reached the doors. Pulling the wooden barrier open, I walked out and didn't even bother to close them behind me. I continued walking, not entirely certain of where I was going.

I realised that I was running merely by the hurried sound of my footsteps. I ran out of the building and nearly immediately crashed into someone, falling back on the cold ground as I felt small razors of ice stab my skin; it was raining.

Why is it so cold today?

I looked up at the person I'd run into and found myself staring into blue eyes. "Are you okay, bruder?" Ludwig asked me, holding out his hand to help me to my feet.

I didn't take it.

I just stared at him. I felt cold and empty, completely hollow, except for the pounding of my heart. It almost hurt, I could hear it in my ears. My breath was becoming short again as my fear over came me again.

"I'm sorry,"

It took me a moment to realise I was the one who'd spoken. My voice didn't sound like mine. It sounded weak and broken.

I was defeated.

"I'm sorry," I said again, speaking completely against my will. "I'm so sorry, I let you down," I didn't even know who I was talking to anymore. Someone else suddenly became visible to me, standing to the side of my brother, regarding me with concern. His hair was darkened by the rain but his eyes still shone as brightly as ever.

"I'm so sorry," I said again, trying to stand up. I wanted to get to him, I wanted to get to my Lovino, but my foot slipped beneath me and I ended up kneeling in the mud. "I'm so sorry," I repeated, the burning feeling finding its way to my eyes. "I'm so sorry," I choked out as tears began to fall. "I've failed you, I'm so sorry," I still didn't know who I was talking to.

"Hey, stop being an idiot," Lovino said, kneeling down in front of me. His voice wasn't harsh or commanding—I wish it had been. But no, it was full of worry and fear. "You haven't failed anyone," he continued, cupping my cheeks in his hands and tilting my head up to look at him. It was then he realised that I was crying. The first time he'd ever seen me cry.

"I'm sorry," I said again, unable to hear myself over the pounding of my heart and the falling rain. The sky was getting dark and it hurt to breath.

"I'm sorry," Who am I apologizing to? Am I apologizing to Lovino? Ludwig?

No, it wasn't them. I was apologizing to someone else, I realised just now. The man who had taught me so much. The man who I owed my Kingdom to, the man who built me up and taught me how to be strong. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

I'm sorry, sir, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I've failed you, I let you down. I'm weak without you. I'm broken.

"Bruder," Ludwig began, kneeling down next to Lovino when realizing the crying state I was in. "What's happened?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I…," I suddenly found words difficult to come across. "I lost…I'm not…," I took a deep breath, trying to relax enough to at least respond. The rain was getting louder and my chest hurt. I was still shaking from fear, but I was also shivering from the cold. I looked at Ludwig, and then at Lovino. My Lovino. I'm so sorry, I fought so hard to get you but in the end, I'll be abandoning you. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Lovino, I'm sorry Ludwig, I'm sorry Fritz…I've let you all down.

"I'm going to die,"

* * *

Thank you for reading!

If you're interested in reading about Prussia and its History, I suggest Iron Kingdom: The Rise and Downfall of Prussia by Christopher Clark.


End file.
